


covenant

by somethingsintheair



Series: fics where sung cries [3]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, General suffering, Murder of a Minor Character, Nondescript Violence, rock n roll best friends am i right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: Havve breaks a promise.





	covenant

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt fill from tumblr that ended up way more intense than i meant it to. enjoy

Landing on an unknown planet for ship maintenance was never a good idea. All of them knew that. But the ship was in desperate need of some work, and they weren’t about to try to pull that off while floating through space, so they had to stop somewhere. They had all congregated in the cockpit while Doctor Sung operated the navigation systems, working quickly to find the ‘somewhere’ in question.

“There’s a small planet nearby,” he announced. “Looks pretty barren.”

“Barren?” Commander Meouch chimed in from the passenger’s seat. “Wouldn’t a more populated planet be safer?”

“Well, ‘populated’ doesn’t always mean… ‘docile,’” Sung replied. “We should all be well aware of that by now. The less lifeforms we encounter, the less likely we are to be attacked.”

 _Yes, but with an unpopulated planet, we have no way of knowing if the climate is safe enough to sustain life or not,_ Lord Phobos told them through his telepathic link. _The environment itself could be hazardous._

Sung hummed. “That’s a very valid point, Phobos,” he said. He tapped his finger on his chin as he scrolled around the map, searching for another place to land within the immediate vicinity. When his search yielded no results, he spoke again. “But it looks like the only other surfaces nearby are asteroids and space junk, neither of which would be any better to land on. And if we don’t land somewhere soon, we’re just going to crash instead. We should give that planet a try.”

“Whatever you say, Doc,” Meouch muttered, and turned the ship to start heading towards the barren planet.

The landing was rough, much rougher than it should have been. But, admittedly, it was to be expected with the state the ship was in. Sung and Meouch braced themselves against the console, while only Phobos and Havve Hogan had the sense to buckle themselves in beforehand. Still, all four of them jerked forward as the ship made contact with the ground. For a moment, they all sat there in silence, waiting for the rumbling to subside.

“Alright… everyone good back there?” Sung asked, glancing back towards the others. “No one’s hurt?”

“WE ARE ALL FINE, DOCTOR,” Havve said. “GET TO IT SO THAT WE CAN TAKE OFF SMOOTHLY AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE.”

“Okay, okay, jeez,” Sung mumbled, smoothing out his suit. “I’m gonna go out and work under the hood, you guys got the inside?”

“Yeah, I got it,” Meouch replied with a wave of his hand, already pulling a toolbox out from underneath the console. “Take Hogan with ya, in case the air’s poisonous and ya pass out or somethin’.”

“Well… yeah, okay,” Sung said, and spun around to face Havve again. “You’ve got my back, right, buddy?”

“I WILL RETURN YOUR BODY TO THE SHIP IF YOU DROP DEAD.”

Sung smiled. “Perfect,” he said, “Let’s go!”

The atmosphere of the planet seemed safe enough, if not a little eerie. It looked somewhat like a desert, although it was much colder, had a lot of scattered patches of plant life, and it was so dark that it was hard to make out any details. Sung used the light on his helmet to find his way to the back of the ship, while Havve’s own night vision got him there just fine.

Everything was in a lot better condition than Sung expected-- upon, inspection, it was really just a few wires that had to be untangled and reattached. Sung made quick work of it, all while Havve stared out towards the wasteland around them.

“Alright, Havvie, I think that should be it,” Sung said, wiping his hands off on his suit. The grease would wash off easily enough, he knew that, he just didn’t like the feeling of it on his skin. As he leaned in to give the thrusters one last look, he heard a scream behind him, followed closely by an unpleasant _crack._ Sung stood up straight, his heart pounding in his chest. “Havve…?”

Slowly, he turned around to see what had happened. Havve was still standing there, looking perfectly fine, and Sung let out a sigh of relief. However, as his gaze when lower, and his light pointed downward, he saw a body on the ground in front of him. It looked vaguely human, but just inhuman enough, perhaps one of the mutations that had resulted when everything went to shit back on Earth. The body was still. Lifeless.

Hesitantly, Sung crouched down to get a better look. They’d landed flat on their face, but with his light pointed at their head, Sung could see the hemorrhaging around their neck.

“Havve… what happened?” he asked softly.

Havve’s eyes flickered. “IT TRIED TO ATTACK.”

Sung reached out with a shaky hand, pressing two gentle fingers to the creature’s carotid artery. He felt nothing. “Havve...” He lifted his head to look at his companion. “They’re dead.”

“YES.”

Sung lowered his head and reached up to flick off the light on his helmet. He couldn’t stop staring at the body.

“WE SHOULD GET BACK TO THE SHIP BEFORE ANYONE ELSE SHOWS UP.”

Sung started to shake. Havve couldn’t tell if it was just from the cold or not. Since he knew he likely wasn’t going to get a response out of Sung any time soon, he reached down to try and pick him up. Sung was quick to shove him away, falling back into the sand instead.

“You _killed_ them!” he shouted.

For a moment, Havve was silent. Sung rarely, if ever, raised his voice like that. “IT WAS GOING TO ATTACK YOU.”

“How did you know that, huh?” Sung asked, his voice cracking on the last few syllables. “You could have just restrained them, you’re strong enough to hold someone back like that! Maybe they wanted to help us! Maybe _they_ were looking for help! And you fucking _killed_ them!”

Sung was getting louder and louder, and Havve was getting more and more worried about their surroundings. He went to grab Sung again, with more force this time, and tried his best to keep steady as the doctor kicked and flailed his arms.

By the time they made it back into the ship, Phobos and Meouch were already standing by and looking worried.

“Uh… the fuck happened out there, guys?” Meouch asked.

“Let me go!” Sung shouted, still squirming in Havve’s hold. “I can’t even _look_ at you, you fucking mu--”

Havve clasped a hand over Sung’s mouth and held it firmly in place, despite Sung’s attempts to pull it away. “EVERYTHING IS FINE. THE THRUSTERS HAVE BEEN REPAIRED. WE ARE TAKING OFF NOW.”

Meouch and Phobos exchanged a look.

“NOW.”

With that, they rushed for the console. Despite their worry, neither of them wanted to fuck with Havve, so they kept ther mouths shut. They tried their best to focus on a smooth takeoff as Havve dragged Sung to the back of the ship and into the medbay. He was sure to close the door behind them before he let Sung go.

“MURDERER!” Sung screamed, pounding his fists against Havve’s chest. He was crying; Havve wasn’t sure when it had started, but he could see the tears flowing down Sung’s cheeks. He could hear it in his voice, the shakiness of it. “After all we’ve been through, how could you do something like that?”

Havve stood his ground, arms crossed as Sung weakly punched his chest. “I WAS TOLD TO TAKE CARE OF YOU,” he said. “THAT CREATURE CAME AT YOU WITH A WEAPON. I DID WHAT MY INSTINCTS TOLD ME TO DO AND I TOOK ACTION.”

“I don’t give a shit about your _instincts,_ Havve,” Sung cried out, “You made a _promise!"_ He dropped to his knees, slumped down against Havve’s legs. Then, he spoke quieter, “You told me you wouldn’t hurt anyone anymore.”

Slowly, carefully, Havve reached out towards Sung. He lifted him up from under his arms, and was almost surprised at just how limp Sung’s body was in his hold. He carried him over to one of the recovery beds and sat him down on the edge of the mattress, then pulled over a rolling chair for himself. When Sung sniffled and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, Havve reached over and pulled his helmet off. His eyes were still wet with tears, his irises a dark blue. Uncharacteristically careful, leather-gloved hands finished wiping the tears from Sung’s cheeks.

“I PROMISED TO PROTECT YOU,” Havve said. “ABOVE ALL ELSE, I SAID I WOULD DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO KEEP YOU SAFE FROM HARM.”

Sung hiccupped, trying to catch his breath. When he could breathe somewhat properly again, he spoke. “I… I know that,” he said. “But there’s… th-there’s always another way. There’s always a better alternative to _violence,_ Havve.”

“I AM SORRY I DID NOT HAVE THE FORESIGHT TO THINK OF ONE.” Havve put his hands back down in his lap. “AND I APOLOGIZE FOR UPSETTING YOU.”

After a few moments, Sung took a deep breath and let it out. He let his body fall down on its side, and pulled his legs up to lay across the mattress.

“I need some time to think about this.”


End file.
